


Dancing in the Dark

by beforeclocks



Series: Drabble 123 [12]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan doesn't like dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Dark

"Daaaaaan. Come oooon."

"Stop whining," Dan snaps, pulling his arm out of Jones' grasp.

Jones follows him, just drunk enough to not care about making a scene.

"Please, just a little. I'll never ask you for anything again."

Dan snorts, keeping his face turned away.

Jones pesters him for the next three songs, but Dan doesn't waver so Jones kicks his shin and mutters, "you're such a bastard."

Without warning, Dan grabs his shoulders and pulls Jones into a searing kiss. He pulls back, wraps his arms around Jones' waist and they sway together, even with heavy rock music playing.


End file.
